Forbbiden Love
by Liligi
Summary: Problemas fazem Gabrielle se tornar uma Cullen, mas com sua nova família ela encontra outra pessoa igual a si, Renesmee, e em Forks, o lugar em q ela não gostaria de viver ela encontrará sua perdição. MULTIPLOS POV’S GabriellexOC,NessiexJacob,SethxOC
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Oie, pessoinhas :)**

**Aki estou eu postando minha fic de twilight q eu ainda não terminei \o/**

**So, a fic é meio AU.**

**Resumo: Gabrielle se muda para Washington ao ser 'adotada' pelos Cullens. Lá ela decobre que há muito mais no mundo do que apenas monotonia.**

**Resuminho pequeno, mas ajuda um pouco sbore a fic. A seguir só tem o prologo se houver muitos reviews [tradução:se muita gente gostar] eu continuo postando ;D**

**Boa leitura!**

**Prólogo**

Eu corria o máximo que podia, mas as árvores tornavam minha tarefa difícil, e meus perseguidores logo me alcançariam, aí, seria o fim. Meus pulmões estavam em brasa, e eu me forçava a continuar. Salvaria a todos. Ou pelo menos me sacrificaria para que eles tivessem uma vantagem.

O sol agora morria por trás das colinas, a luz avermelhada que penetrava pelas as copas das arvores me indicava isso. E a escuridão logo viria: O fim do dia. Eu estava completamente desamparada, mas não conseguia parar de correr, era um extinto — não de auto-preservação, claro, mas o de proteger a pessoa amada.

Ouvi os passos se aproximando e corri mais e mais rápido, e acabei ficando sem fôlego algum. Fechei os olhos tentando ignorar esse 'pequeno' detalhe, mas acabei tropeçando na raiz de uma árvore e fui direto pro chão.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos e me virei para ver se ainda havia tempo de escapar, mas ao fazê-lo encontrei um par de olhos vermelhos que me fizeram estremecer, estavam sedentos por sangue. Sedentos por _meu_ sangue.

"Onde ela está?" – Eu pensei alarmada ao notar a falta de meu outro perseguidor. E como se lesse meu pensamento, o inimigo respondeu.

- Ela voltou. Agora somos apenas eu e você, _querida_. Nada mais de humanos nem vampiros em meu caminho. – ele deu aquele seu sorriso maléfico e deu alguns passos em minha direção. Eu estava incapacitada, não consegui me mover, embora meu cérebro ordenasse para que corresse.

Facilmente, o inimigo me ergueu colando meu corpo ao seu — senti um espasmo percorrer meu corpo — e sabia o que viria a seguir. Fechei meus olhos esperando o pior, provavelmente nunca mais os abriria novamente, mas fiquei feliz que a última imagem que teria em minha cabeça seria a dele.

**N/A²: Falem o que acharam, é só deixar um review**

**Beijos**


	2. C1

**Capítulo I – Novo início**

Suspirei pesadamente. Logo quando meu avião pousou em Washington senti meu estômago revirar e uma ansiedade repentina, e isso só significava uma coisa: Eu não iria gostar do lugar na qual eu estava indo.

Eu fora adotada. De certo modo...

Minha família morrera há anos... Há _muitos _anos. Bom, mais ou menos. A nova família que teria minha guarda morava numa cidadezinha pequena e que chovia 99,9% do tempo, Forks. E este era o motivo que eu não iria gostar de lá.

Eu morei praticamente toda minha vida num lugar ensolarado — No Brasil, para ser mais específica — exceto por _alguns _anos em que morei em Paris, e logo voltei para minha terra natal: o frio não era para mim. E agora iria voltar a morar num lugar frio e úmido.

Gemi com o pensamento.

A única vantagem de ir morar em Forks era de que eu iria viver entre os da minha espécie, ou assim pode-se dizer. Agora eu era oficialmente parte da família Cullen, eles também eram vampiros. Genuínos. Digo isso porque eu era apenas _meio _vampira. Meu pai era vampiro e minha mãe uma humana, então, sou uma aberração, diferente até mesmo dos que eu posso considerar como iguais.

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho retrovisor do carro. Eu não me encaixaria em Forks. Não me encaixaria _com_ os Cullen. Eles, assim como meu pai, deveriam ser brancos como mármore, de olhos de uma cor dourada ou preto — dependendo de sua sede — e suas feições parecidas com de esculturas.

E eu? Bem, eu tinha a pele dourada, devido aos anos de exposição ao sol do Brasil. —O que eu mais gostava de lá, o sol, as praias lindas... —Meus olhos não eram dourados nem sequer negros: eram verdes. Da cor de esmeraldas, assim como os da minha mãe um dia foram. E nem de longe eu pareceria um escultura.

Certo. Eu era bem bonita. Praticamente todos os meninos que eu conhecia no Brasil repetiam isso diariamente, e acho que deles eu não poderia duvidar, já que esses eram meus melhores amigos durante alguns anos em que estudamos juntos. Mas ainda assim, minha beleza não podia ser comparada à beleza perfeita de um vampiro.

Observei a paisagem através do vidro do carro, tentando não pensar no momento em que encontraria Carlisle e sua família, e apenas o que vi do lado de fora foi verde. As arvores eram verde, as pedras eram verdes e até mesmo a estrada era um pouco esverdeada. Eu não merecia isso. Não merecia tudo o que me acontecera nos últimos quatro meses. Todo o meu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo.

- Nervosa? – O homem que dirigia o carro perguntou. Carlisle disse que mandaria um amigo seu para me pegar no aeroporto em Port Angeles, eu não vi problema nisso, mas não esperava que ele fosse humano e ainda ficasse tentando puxar assunto e tentar me acalmar. Eu _detestava_ isso.

- Um pouco. – Forcei um sorriso. Ultimamente meus sorrisos eram tão falsos. Eu não me reconhecia mais. Sempre fui uma pessoa sorridente, apesar de ser o que sou e de ter a vida que tenho, sempre mantive um sorriso no rosto. Mas as coisas realmente haviam mudado nos últimos quatro meses.

- Então... – o homem continuou com um tom casual – Você é a nova 'filha' do Dr. Cullen. Qual é seu nome mesmo?

- Gabrielle.

- Belo nome. – Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Era o nome da mãe do meu pai... – murmurei. Minha avó. Morrera há tantos séculos. Oh, mencionei que meu pai era francês? Eis o motivo do meu nome e de ter morado alguns anos em Paris.

Meu pai que eu também já não tinha mais.

Olhei tristemente para meus pés. Nunca mais iria ver seus olhos dourados e calorosos novamente, nem ouviria mais sua voz quando cantasse para mim, nem sentiria mais sua pele fria como gelo... Não veria mais a pessoa que me criou desde os dois anos, era isso.

Friccionei meus olhos para impedir que as lágrimas viessem. Eu sei que não era normal, mas eu tinha uma família como qualquer um. Tinha alguém que se importava comigo por séculos, cuidando de mim, me dando carinho... E de uma hora pra outra, tudo se foi...

- Estamos chegando.

O motorista me avisou. Eu abri meus olhos e fixei meu olhar adiante, onde uma enorme casa branca se erguia entre a floresta. Uau. Nunca tinha visto nada tão... tão... familiar... Sem querer, sorri. A visão era agradável, me lembrava dos tempos em que morei na França, a casa também era grande e branca e parecia que datavam a mesma época. —nunca me interessei pela a história da casa em que morava, mas agora eu realmente me arrependo de nunca ter me interessado.

Engoli em seco. Meu estômago deu outra reviravolta, e eu estou ansiosa. É meu instinto, sei que isso não dará certo. Viver com os Cullen não dará certo de modo algum. Eu nunca vou poder me ajustar em Forks...

O homem que dirigia o carro bateu levemente na porta, uma mulher saiu lá de dentro, ela era tinha a aparência jovem, tipos uns trinta, tinha a pele pálida e era muito bonita. Tipo, muito bonita _mesmo._

O humano que me trouxe disse alguma coisa a ela enquanto apontava na minha direção, então ela olhou para mim e sorriu, eu sorri de volta, fracamente, depois ela se voltou novamente para o homem disse alguma coisa e voltou para dentro da casa, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar caloroso.

- Espere um momento, querida. Esme foi avisar ao resto da família que você chegou.

_Querida_? Certo, isso está ficando estranho. Eu não conversei nem sequer dois minutos com esse cara e ele já me chamando de querida?E eu nem sei o nome dele, a propósito.

- Esme? – falei quando terminei de processar a frase dele.

- Sim, ela é a esposa do Dr. Cullen. Uma ótima mulher. Você tem muita, sorte sabia? Não devem existir muitas pessoas como os Cullen.

- Eu acredito... – murmurei pensando nisso de outra maneira.

Não existiam muitos vampiros hoje em dia, eu apenas conhecia poucos, dos anos em que morei em Paris, pois nunca conheci nenhum no Brasil: vampiros não podem se expor no sol, é por isso que a maioria mora em lugares frios com pouco sol. Eu até agradecia por não ser uma vampira completa, eu não iria suportar.

A porta se abriu novamente e a mulher de antes — Esme — saiu com um sorriso nos lábios e acenou para que nos aproximássemos. Segurei a alça da minha mala fortemente e segui para frente da casa.

- Obrigado, Frederich. – Esme disse ao homem que me trouxe até aqui.

- Não tem de quê, Esme. Mande lembranças a Carlisle, não quero interromper nada.

- Não seja bobo.

- É sério. Eu preciso ir. Até logo.

- Tchau. – ela acenou enquanto o homem voltava para o carro. Quando ele finalmente se fora ela se virou para mim e sorriu de novo, e eu não pude evitar e sorri também, mas diferente de antes, este sorriso não era falso. – Olá, Gabrielle.

Ela saudou. Senti meu rosto ficar quente e sabia que estava corada. Droga. Eu detestava ficar corada! Malditas emoções humanas!!!!

- Olá. – respondi tentando esconder o vermelho de meu rosto. – Esme, não é? – completei com o tom incrivelmente normal.

- Sim, querida. Entre, estão todos lhe esperando.

Todos. Eu não gostei disso. Quantos eram mesmo os membros da família Cullen? Peraí... Tinha Carlisle e Esme... E cinco filhos... E... E... A esposa de um dos filhos? Era isso? Oito? Bem, eu não tinha certeza... Meu pai me falara dos Cullen há seis meses e eu não estava realmente prestando atenção...

Engoli em seco. Eu estava ansiosa para conhecer o resto da família, mas pela a primeira vez na vida desejava estar em Paris, no conforto da minha casa, ou quem sabe lendo algum romance perto dos roseirais...

Assim que passei pela a porta senti minha ansiedade se dissipar, e pude realmente sentir o clima acolhedor da família. Esme me conduziu até um homem loiro e muito bonito que estava no centro da ampla sala, ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta para ele.

- Você deve ser Gabrielle. – ele disse, o sorriso era de derreter qualquer uma. Eu assenti, enquanto o encarava – Seja bem-vinda a família, Gabrielle.

Ele fez um gesto amplo para os presentes na sala. Eu assenti novamente e olhei para todos que estavam ali, havia algo errado nisso tudo, eu sabia que havia. Tinham uma... Duas... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Seis... Sete... Oito... Nove pessoas contando com Carlisle... Nove? Mas não eram apenas oito? Carlisle, Esme, seus cinco filhos e a nova do grupo que era a esposa de um dos filhos?

Olhei aturdida para os Cullen e contei novamente. É, havia nove pessoas. Olhei atentamente para cada um deles. Pareciam todos um pouco mais velhos que eu, exceto uma garota que estava sentada na beirada do sofá, próxima a uma janela, ela parecia ter minha idade, além de não ser tão pálida e ter olhos dourados como os outros. Ela parecia _humana._

- Deixe-me apresentá-la a minha família. – Carlisle se prestou. – Você já deve conhecer minha esposa Esme. – eu balancei a cabeça confirmando, então ele se virou para os outros presentes – Aquela, - ele disse apontando para uma moça loira, muito bonita – É Rosalie.

- Olá Rosalie. – Eu disse timidamente, o que estranhei porque sempre fui muito extrovertida. Ela sorriu para mim

Carlisle continuou.

- O que está seu lado, o grandalhão – Carlisle apontou para a pessoa de quem ele falava e eu não pude evitar um sorriso – É Emmett. Pode-se dizer que ele e Rosalie são marido e mulher.

- Oh – Exclamei e me voltei para Emmett que sorria para mim, e novamente senti minhas bochechas arderem. Droga! – Prazer, Emmett.

- Seja bem-vinda! – ele disse animado. Acho que vou me dar bem com ele.

- A animadinha que está ao lado de Emmett é Alice. – Carlisle explicou. Olhei para a pessoa que ele se referia. Ela também era muito bonita, e também parecia ser muito simpática, tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Seja bem-vinda a família, Gabby! – ela se levantou e me abraçou. Eu fiquei meio sem graça, mas agradeci mentalmente por ela ter se afastado logo, pois eu realmente não estava a fim de retribuir o gesto. – Espero que não se importe pelo apelido. – Alice disse voltando a seu lugar no sofá.

- Não, tudo bem. – respondi sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Esse é Jasper. – Alice disse apontando para o rapaz que sentava a seu lado, ele não parecia ser tão receptivo quanto ela, na verdade, ele parecia ser muito reservado, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu para mim.

- Olá. – ele disse e seu tom era sereno, o que, não sei por que, me acalmou também.

- Oi, Jasper.

- Bem, - Carlisle disse – o que está ao lado de Jasper é Edward.

Olhei para ele. Seu cabelo tinha um lindo tom de cobre, bem diferente. E ele também era muito bonito, assim como o resto da família.

- Olá. – ele saudou. Eu sorri de volta e acenei.

- Oi. – disse fracamente.

- Essa é a esposa de Edward, Bella. – Carlisle apontou para a mulher ao lado de Edward. Eu a encarei, ela era muito bonita, mas eu não sabia dizer por que, mas ela era a mais humana entre os membros da família Cullen. Ela sorria calorosamente para mim, e eu sabia que era um sorriso sincero.

- Olá, Gabrielle, bem-vinda. – ela disse.

- Obrigado, Bella. – Eu respondi.

- Bem, e finalmente – Carlisle continuou – minha neta, Renesmee.

Eu olhei para a garota que vira antes, mas agora eu realmente prestava atenção, ela era tão linda quanto qualquer um dos Cullen, tinha os cabelos da cor dos de Edward, o mesmo tom de cobre, mas de um certo jeito, ela se parecia muito com Bella, embora sua pele não fosse tão pálida e seus olhos não fossem dourados, e embora ela também não parecesse uma escultura viva, ela era _realmente_ bonita.

- Renesmee também estará indo para Forks High School este ano, vocês estarão na mesa série, eu acho.

- Espera. Ela... Ela... É... Como eu? – Eu disse completamente atordoada. Aquela garota não era nem de longe uma vampira, mas ela só havia uma explicação para ela ser tão idêntica a Bella.

- Bem, se você se refere ao fato de que a mãe dela era humana e o pai um vampiro. Eu creio que sim. – Carlisle disse, e pela a primeira vez, Renesmee falou alguma coisa.

- Você também...? – o resto da frase ficou pairando. Eu assenti,

- É... – respondi sem graça. – Minha mãe era humana, mas morreu pouco depois de eu ter nascido.

-Ah... – Renesmee ficou meio sem graça. – Então... Quantos anos você tem.

- Você quer a idade verdadeira ou a que eu aparento ter? – Renesmee sorriu. – Bem, se te perguntarem, eu tenho dezesseis.

- Eu também.

- Renesmee, por que não leva a Gabrielle para o quarto dele. – Carlisle disse, ele parecia realmente satisfeito por mim e Renesmee nos darmos bem logo de cara.

- Claro. – ela levantou-se do sofá e seguiu até onde eu estava e pegou minha mala.

- Eu posso levar. – Protestei, ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Deixa, eu levo. – ela não esperou por eu discutir de novo e foi escada acima, eu a segui de perto.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

Renesmee me guiou até o segundo andar. Fiquei surpresa com o aspecto do lugar, embora também tivesse morado numa casa antiga, essa era tão diferente daquela casa, essa era tão calorosa, tão cheia de vida, cheia de harmonia. Não era a mesma casa em que eu vivi em Paris — fria, solitária, tenebrosa, até. Seguimos em um silêncio agradável pelo corredor, entretanto, eu ainda estava incomodada com o fato de que ela carregava minhas coisas, nada pessoal, só não gosto de dar trabalho às pessoas.

- Você já... – Renesmee parou por um momento, engoliu em seco e depois continuou – Você já foi para a escola alguma vez?

Eu ri. Ela estava nervosa com a idéia de ir para o colegial, enquanto eu estava preocupada em me adaptar nesse mundo novo.

- Sim. _Alguma_s vezes.

- Está nervosa?

Dei de ombros antes de responder.

- Um pouco. Não me importo muito com o colégio. Eu estou acostumada a estudar sozinha, a escola não é um grande desafio para mim.

- Você terá que conhecer pessoas novas, _isso_ não te assusta?

- Honestamente, não. Eu morei grande parte da minha vida no Brasil e lá eu sempre conheci muitas pessoas. E também conheci pessoas bem interessantes em Paris. Amizade não é um problema para mim, apenas é... doloroso.

- Doloroso? – Renesmee perguntou confusa. Agora que fui perceber que estávamos paradas no meio do corredor, provavelmente já fazia algum tempo. – Como ter amigos pode ser doloroso?

- Bem, - Comecei, eu realmente não queria explicar isso. Ela não parecia ser muito _experiente – _Eu não sou tão nova quanto aparento, e tenho sempre que viver em lugares diferentes por causa da mesma. Eu terei para sempre a aparência de uma adolescente de dezesseis anos — e provavelmente a mentalidade também. – Sorri – Sempre que começo a morar em algum lugar diferente e conheço pessoas com quem faço amizade, eu me apego. E é realmente difícil quando chega à hora de partir. Deixar tudo e todos para trás, recomeçar do zero.

- Eu entendo. – Ela disse. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e perguntou - Quantos anos você tem? – Renesmee perguntou realmente interessada, diferente de alguns minutos atrás. – Mas não precisa dizer se não quiser.

- Eu nasci em 1968. – Respondi simplesmente e a vi arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

- Nossa... Sério?

Sacudi a cabeça.

- E você? Quantos anos tem?

- Bem... – Ela pareceu ficar um pouco sem graça – Na verdade, eu só tenho cinco.

- Uau, você é bem nova.

- Aham.

Suspirei demoradamente.

- É estranho. Sou humana e ao mesmo tempo não sou.

- Até nesse ponto, eu te entendo. – Renesmee sorriu em encorajando, eu sorri de volta. Era fácil ser eu mesma perto dela, observei, não seria difícil a convivência com essa Cullen em especial.

Continuamos a andar, o trajeto não demorou muito, Renesmee parou em frente a uma porta à direita, pousou a minha mala no chão e depois abriu a porta, dando-me passagem.

Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto meu olhar analisava tudo que estava em meu campo de visão. O quarto era grande – Não tão grande quanto o da casa de meu pai, devo dizer – as paredes eram de uma cor creme que havia algumas estantes, ao lado, uma cama de casal grande com uma colcha branca com flores estampadas, o piso era de madeira, mas próximo a cama havia um tapete de lã árabe de cor marrom.

E aquilo me atingiu. Aquele quarto parecia com... Lar. O lar que eu sempre senti falta. Tinha aconchego que eu sempre quis ter, mas que nunca tive com minha família, e que agora eu tinha com completos estranhos.

- Você gostou? – Renesmee me tirou de meu transe.

- Eu amei. – Disse com a voz aveludada, sorrindo para ela.

- Vá em frente, então. – ela se curvou e pegou minha mala novamente, esperando que eu entrasse. Eu assim eu fiz, entrei em meu quarto e fiquei um bom tempo observando cada mínimo detalhe do meu cantinho naquele novo mundo, a minha realidade pessoal.

Renesmee entrou logo em seguida e pousou minha mala no chão, ao lado do guarda roupa que apenas agora eu notava, e tinha também uma escrivaninha, e um criado-mudo ao lado da cama com um abajur sobre ele. Eu me joguei na cama e fechei os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento de calmaria, enquanto ainda durasse.

- Bom, eu já vou. – Renesmee disse.

- Por quê? – Ergui minha cabeça para encarar minha nova amiga, acho...

- Você deve estar cansada.

- Não estou! – protestei.

Tentei me sentar na cama, mas para minha surpresa, eu estava completamente exausta e meus músculos se recusavam a fazer qualquer esforço, por mínimo que fosse. Ainda assim, me forcei, e consegui sentar na cama. Renesmee lançou um olhar para mim do tipo "Eu não te disse".

- Certo, talvez um pouco. Mas eu não quero que vá embora.

- Tá bem. Quer que eu te ajude com a mala?

Acenei confirmando.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

Renesmee me ajudou a desfazer as malas e separar as roupas que eu poderia usar naquela cidade fria e as que só seriam úteis em dias de sol, o que era uma raridade por aqui, e o pior era que a maioria das minhas roupas era leve e não iriam servir, as que me aqueceriam estavam dentro do meu closet em Paris.

- Vou precisar fazer compras – Resmunguei. Nunca fui ã de compras.

- Por aqui você não vai encontrar nada que preste – Renesmee disse. Ótimo. Agora eu me sinto ainda mais desanimada – Mas podemos ir amanhã até Port Angeles para fazer compras. Mas é melhor não deixar a Alice saber, senão não sairemos de lá tão cedo.

- O.k. – Seria bom passar o dia fazendo compras, pelo menos iria me distrair um pouco, e distração era algo que eu preciso muito no momento.

- Então, tem mais alguma coisa pra guardar? – Ela perguntou enquanto segurava a porta do guarda-roupa.

- Não no guarda-roupa, só algumas fotografias que eu vou colocar em porta-retratos. – Respondi enquanto pegava a mala em que os porta-retratos estavam.

Todas as molduras estavam envolvidas em jornal para evitar que quebrasse, e para a minha surpresa, todas estavam intactas. Imaginei que pelo menos uma iria quebrar depois de ter saído do Brasil às pressas...

Desembrulhei um a um os porta-retratos e depois peguei várias fotos e pousei sobre o colchão, fui colocando as fotos em diferentes molduras. Ali tinha fotos de todos que eu conheci: Meus amigos brasileiros, meus amigos franceses, fotos da minha, fotos minhas e da minha mãe e fotos do meu pai. Senti um aperto em meu peito, sentia tanta falta de tudo aquilo!

Passei um bom tempo colocando as fotos nos porta-retratos e os colocando em algum lugar adequado no quarto, as mais especiais, no caso três, coloquei no criado mudo: uma era minha e de minha mãe, a outra era eu e meu pai e na terceira eu estava ao lado de uma moça muito bonita. Era visível o contraste entre nós. Ela tinha a pele muito pálida, eu, tinha a pele cor de bronze, os cabelos dela eram dourados como os raios solares e caiam em cachos grandes sobre seu ombro, enquanto o meu era castanho e escorrido, nada de especial, os olhos dela eram de um dourado liquido e o meu de um verde chamativo, pelo menos isso não era um contraste tão grande naquela foto. Nós duas estávamos abraçadas e sorriamos felizes para a câmera.

- Quem é? – Renesmee perguntou curiosa, enquanto observava a foto em que eu estava abraçada com aquela moça perfeita.

- Minha melhor amiga, Louise. – Respondi enquanto olhava nostalgicamente para a imagem de Louise. – Ela foi _adotada_ por meu pai... Digamos assim... Ela vivia com ele desde antes de eu nascer.

- Ela muito bonita.

- Sim. Me dá um pouco de inveja quando vejo essa foto. Ela é simplesmente perfeita e eu sou simplória ao lado dela.

- Fala sério, você é muito linda para uma meio humana. – Renesmee disse me olhando severamente.

- Você também é muito bonita para uma meio humana, para o seu governo. – Sorri enquanto colocava as mãos no quadril.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que não conseguimos mais e começamos a rir sem motivo nenhum. Iríamos _mesmo_ nos dar bem. Nossos risos foram interrompidos por um bocejo meu, Renesmee sorriu e me disse:

- É melhor eu ir. Você deve estar cansada, precisa dormir um pouco.

- Não precisa...

- De qualquer maneira eu devo ir. Se eu ficar te amolando por muito mais tempo vou levar uma bronca dos meus pais e do meu avô.

- Humm... – Murmurei em compreensão. Ela tinha que me deixar descansar. Tudo bem então, eu agora sentia o cansaço me atingir, dormir seria uma boa.

- Até logo. – Ela acenou e deixou meu quarto, fechando a porta ao sair

- Até... – Murmurei para o nada. Depois me deitei na enorme cama que agora me pertencia e logo cai no sono, eu iria começar de novo ali, tinha que pensar que tudo daria certo...

**

* * *

N/A: Oii pessoas *-***

**Ha quanto tempo, hein! Desuclpe a demora pra postar, mas eu vou falar a verdade... Bom eu estava com preguiça xDD**

**Eu sei, eu sei... Sou irresponsável ¬¬'**

**Mas enfim, aki está o cap1!**

**Eu espero q vcs gostem, sério.**

**Logo eu estarei disponibilizando no meu profile as fotos dos personagens (os atores q 'interpretam' os personagens na fic xD) e a capa da fic no meu profile!**

_Campanha: A cada review q vc nao deixa um autor morre._

**Não deixem q eu morra, plz!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	3. C2

**N/A: Olá, pessoas! Estou de volta! muahaha *-***

**Hehe, bem essa nota inicial eh soh pra dizer q eh a partir desse capítulo q começam os multiplos POV's (pontos de vista, pra quem não sabe. Ou seja, quem narra ^^)**

**Soh isso**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Fim de semana**

_(POV da Gabrielle)_

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, me surpreendi ao ver o quão tarde já era.O relógio ao lado da minha cama marcava 9h 15min, ainda bem que era sábado.

Abri a janela para clarear o meu quarto, e foi quando descobri o motivo de ter dormido até tarde: não havia luz alguma. Quando morava no Brasil eu acordava com os raios solares que entravam pela minha janela, mas em Forks eu nunca seria capaz de acordar cedo novamente, o dia aqui era cinza e sem vida — Exceto pelo verde que estava em todo lugar.

Abri meu novo guarda-roupa e peguei uma roupa e depois segui para o banheiro, notei que pela a primeira vez em semanas não tive pesadelos e isso me deixou um pouco mais otimista e me fez esquecer o fato que não havia sol algum aqui, o que, só em pensar, me deixava nauseada.

- Gabby, já acordou? – A voz de Alice chegou a meus ouvidos pouco depois de eu ter entrado debaixo do chuveiro. – Oh, Claro que já! – Ela respondeu a própria pergunta. Provavelmente ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, ou algo do tipo. – Bem, Esme mandou avisar que seu café está na mesa.

Só quando ela disse isso, eu ouvi meu estômago roncar, corei, me perguntando se Alice havia ouvido aquilo, seria realmente embaraçoso. Fechei o chuveiro algum tempo depois — não muito, a água estava um pouco fria...— enxuguei-me, vesti minha roupa e saí. Alice estava sentada em minha cama, olhando bem, ela parecia ser uma fadinha, ainda mais com aquele vestido verde que ela vestia...

- Está com fome? – Ela perguntou novamente, me perguntei se ela tinha ouvido meu estômago roncar...

- Na verdade – Virei meu rosto que estava um pouco vermelho – Estou sim.

- Imaginei que sim – Ela sorriu calorosamente, novamente me lembrando uma fadinha – É melhor você ir, ou Esme acabará vindo aqui. Eu tenho que falar com Jasper, você pode achar o caminho para a sala de jantar, não é?

- Eu me viro. – Dei de ombros. É claro que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde a sala de jantar ficava, mas não devia ser difícil encontrar,

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

Desci poucos minutos depois de Alice ter deixado meu quarto, e como previ, não fio difícil encontrar a sala da de jantar, quando cheguei lá notei que havia bastante comida sobre a mesa redonda de oito cadeira, e que o lugar estava completamente vazio, exceto por mim.

- Oh, bom dia, Gabrielle. – Esme veio me recepcionar.

- Bom dia. –Respondi.

- Seu café está aí querida, não seja tímida, pode ir em frente e desculpe por não poder me juntar a você.

- Eu compreendo. – Não era culpa dela que o único 'alimento' que iria satisfazê-la é sangue.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei, havia muita comida ali, tudo parecia realmente apetitoso, mas ela realmente esperava que eu comesse tudo aquilo?

- Eu sei do que você gosta – Ela disse depois de ver minha expressão de espanto – então fiz comidas variadas, assim você pode escolher.

- Obrigado mesmo, Esme. Mas eu poderia ir caçar ou...

- Não seja boba. – Ela disse um pouco ofendida, opa... – Eu fico feliz em preparar algo. Faz tanto tempo que eu não... – Ela parou, a frase continuou pairando por um tempo, me perguntei se ela sentia falta de ser humana, meus pensamentos fora interrompido quando ela continuou – Nessie não gosta muito de comida humana, então não tenho muita oportunidade de cozinhar.

- Nessie? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. De quem Esme falava?

- Esse é o apelido de Renesmee... Jacob Black, um amigo da família, a chama assim por 'Renesmee' ser muito difícil de pronunciar.

- Oh. – Exclamei. – Então esse Jacob Black é um vampiro? – Perguntei interessada. Vai que havia mais como eu morando por ali?

- Bem, na verdade, não.

- Hum... – Respondi sentindo um pouco de frustração.

- Mas, vá em frente, coma algo, você deve estar faminta.

- Okay... – Murmurei começando a me servir.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

_(POV da Nessie)_

Naquela manhã eu acordei excepcionalmente cedo e excepcionalmente alegre. Motivo? Jacob estava vindo me visitar! Enquanto descia as escadas pensando nisso, ouvi meu pai grunhir, provavelmente ouvira meus pensamentos, mas eu não estava nem aí, eu estava muito feliz e o mau humor do meu pai iria tirar o sorriso de meu rosto.

- Bom dia! – saudei quando entrei na cozinha. Mamãe estava perto do fogão preparando meu café enquanto meu pai estava sentado na mesa e olhava para mim com um olhar fulminante.

- Jacob está vindo, então... – Meu pai disse com os dentes trincados, eu não me importei e balancei a cabeça confirmando enquanto sentava ao lado dele.

- Aham. Vai me..._nos_ encontrar lá na casa do vovô – Eu tenho certeza de que ele não gostou de eu ter colocado a frase daquele jeito...

- Bem, então coma logo para irmos. – Minha mãe disse colocando minha refeição em minha frente.

- Okay...

Depois de comer o mais rápido que pude e alegar que estava satisfeita, finalmente saímos para a casa de meus avós, eu estava tão animada que quase pulava no banco de trás do volvo de meu pai. De vez em quando ele suspirava irritado, mas eu preferia ignorar.

- Nessie, fique quieta, vai acabar se machucando. – Minha mãe me disse. Eu estava agitada demais e poderia facilmente bater minha cabeça no vidro do carro... Bom, provavelmente na machucaria, mas era bom evitar um galo ou um hematoma na testa.

Quase gritei de felicidade quando o volvo parou em frente à casa branca no meio da floresta, mas para meu desapontamento, Jacob ainda não estava ali. Logo minha estonteante tia Rosalie apareceu na porta, seguida de perto por titio Emmett (Eu adorava chamá-lo assim, pois ele não gosta, segundo ele, o fazia se sentir velho). Bati a porta do carro levemente e os braços de Rosalie me envolveram. Ela era realmente apegada em mim, minha mãe tinha dito que isso era porque ela queria ter filhos, mas não podia.

- Oi, tia Rosalie. – Sorri calorosa para ela.

- Bom dia, Nessie. - ela deu um beijo estalado em minha testa.

- E aí, titio Emmett! – Disse com um largo sorriso que ficou ainda maior quando ele fez um bico enorme.

- Como assim, garota? Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim! – Seu tom era mais para brincadeira do que de quem se sentia ofendido. Era isso que eu gostava nele, ele sempre levava tudo na brincadeira.

- Bom dia, Rosalie, Emmett. – Minha mãe disse por trás de mim.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Os dois responderam em uníssono.

- O que o Edward tem? – Rosalie perguntou ao ver a carranca de meu pai;

- Jacob vem aqui. – Mamãe respondeu simplesmente.

- Ah... – Ela exclamou compreendendo.

- Bem, não se preocupe, Edward – Emmett passou um de seus braços pelo ombro do meu pai enquanto falava – Eu vou perguntar quais são as intenções dele com a nossa queridinha.

O rosto de mármore do meu pai se endureceu, e se ele pudesse, tenho certeza que seu rosto estaria azul... Ou roxo... Bem, o meu ficou um pouco vermelho, tanto pelo o que titio Emmett insinuara quanto por ele ter me chamado de queridinha, ele sabia que eu odiava ser chamada assim. Ele não vai deixar barato, vai?

Ouvi um ronco suave de motor, e meu rosto se iluminou quando o vi o rabbit parando próximo ao volvo do meu pai. Jacob chegou!!!! Sorri alegremente quando vi seu rosto cor de bronze surgir, e senti meu rosto arder quando ele sorriu de volta para mim.

- Oi, Nessie.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

_(POV da Gabrielle)_

Ouvi o ronco suave de um motor quando um carro parou em frente a casa, e logo pude ouvir também as vozes de Renesmee (Todos tinham razão, era melhor chamar de Nessie, se ela não se importar, claro), Edward, Bella, Rosalie e Emmett. Eu estava prestes a terminar meu café da manhã quando ouvir outro carro estacionar e uma voz que não conhecia.

"Oi, Nessie" – Ouvi. Ele a chamou de Nessie, talvez esse fosse o tal de Jacob Black.

- Já terminou? – Não percebi que Esme estava ali. Acenei. – Ela rapidamente retirou a mesa e estava ao meu lado num instante. – Você quer vir? Jacob chegou, e pelo visto, Jacob também.

Eu estava certa, esse devia ser o tal Jacob Black.

- Claro.

Segui Esme para a entrada da casa, ao 'chegarmos' lá, eu vi o tal Jacob Black, ele tinha a pele de uma cor de bronze, bem diferente, e os cabelos eram negros, de certo modo, me lembrava meus amigos do Brasil, mas quando o ventou soprou em meu rosto eu percebi que ele não era igual a meus amigos. Ele tinha um cheiro insuportável, torci meu nariz, nunca havia sentido um cheiro tão ruim em toda minha vida, o que ele era afinal?

- Bom dia, Gabrielle! – Nessie cumprimentou desviando o olhar de Jacob para mim, mas por pouco tempo.

- Bom dia. – Me surpreendi ao perceber que meu tom não era nada amigável.

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para mim, me olhavam curiosos, então vi os lábios de Edward se mover e me concentrei para ouvir o que ele dizia, no parecia ser para Esme.

_Acho que ela percebeu. _

Edward murmurou. Esme suspirou ao meu lado.

_Sim. Não nunca deve ter estado tão perto de um inimigo natural antes, provavelmente sentiu o cheiro dele e deve estar se sentindo ameaçada._

Certo, eu não sabia do que eles estavam falando, mas eu realmente estava me sentindo um pouco ameaçada. Tentei me concentrar para descobrir o que ela quis dizer com 'inimigo natural'. Olhei diretamente para Jacob, a sua expressão também não era nada amigável enquanto ele me encarava, espere... Inimigo natural? Ela se refere...? Oh, não! Não mesmo! Lobisomem? Um lobisomem era um _amigo_ da família???

- Essa é a nova garota? – Ele perguntou, então sabia que eu viria.

- Sim. – Nessie respondeu. – Jacob, essa é Gabrielle. Gabby, esse é o Jake.

- Prazer. – Disse asperamente. – Lobisomem, huh?

Todos olharam incrédulos para mim. Todos, menos Jacob.

- É. – Ele sorriu, sua expressão completamente diferente de instantes atrás, agora era serena e alegre. – E você? Não tem cheiro como os outros vampiros. Você tem um cheiro parecido com o da Nessie.

- Pode-se dizer que temos muito em comum.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava começando a me sentir completamente à vontade, como se fossemos amigos há um bom tempo. Ainda assim, o cheiro dele me incomodava.

- Oh, entendo. – Ele sorriu novamente. Acabei me desarmando. Será que ele tinha esse sobre todo mundo? Quando olhei para Edward obtive minha resposta... Talvez sobre as garotas meio-vampiro.

- Então, Jake, que tal uma corrida? – Nessie perguntou animada.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Hum... Aí tem coisa...

Em menos de meio segundo depois de eu ter pensado isso, Edward rugiu, não sei se por presenciar aquilo ou por saber o que eu estava pensando, o que era pouco provável. Ou será...?

- Na verdade, - Edward disse mal humorado – Acho que Gabrielle deveria com vocês, assim ela conhece as redondezas, se enturma e não fica enfurnada em casa até segunda. Não acha?

- Tudo bem. – Nessie respondeu, mas eu sabia que ela estava desapontada.

- Não precisa... – Disse, eu realmente não estava a fim de segurar vela o resto do dia. Edward me olhou com uma cara furiosa, como se soubesse o que eu tinha pensado – e isso definitivamente não o agradou. – E-eu posso ficar aqui, não tem problema...

- Não, pode vir. – Nessie disse sorrindo. – Vai ser legal.

Suspirei.

- Okay...

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

Certo, eu achei que sair com o Jacob e a Renesmee ia ser ruim, mas eu me enganei... Foi simplesmente terrível... Eles conversavam animadamente, e sorriam um para o outro, provavelmente se eu sumisse, eles nem sequer perceberiam. Foi realmente nojento, eu tenho certeza que eles sentem algo um pelo outro... Corremos por toda a floresta perto da casa, de vez em quando Renesmee ou Jacob falavam alguma coisa comigo e eu apenas assentia ou falava palavras monossilábicas.

- Eu estou com pouco de sede... – Renesmee disse após algum tempo, para falar a verdade, eu também estava.

- Sede? – Ela assentiu. – E você, Gabrielle? – Também assenti – Esperem aqui, vou procurar um pouco de água.

Diante de nossos olhos, Jacob explodiu se transformando num enorme lobo de pêlo castanho-avermelhado e depois desapareceu entre a floresta. Fiquei bastante tempo com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada, nunca havia visto um lobisomem na minha vida, na verdade, meu pai me falara poucas coisas sobre eles...

- Impressionante, né? –A voz de Renesmee me trouxe de volta de meu transe, eu a olhei interessada e ela ainda olhava para o lugar de onde Jacob havia seguido. – Eu já vi ele se transformar milhares de vezes, mas toda vida eu fico impressionada.

- Eu não sei muito sobre lobisomens... – Disse – Mas, eu posso dizer que ele está totalmente na sua.

O rosto de Renesmee ganhou um tom escarlate.

- Não seja boba, você está enganada. – Ela murmurou de cabeça baixa.

- Talvez esteja, mas tenho certeza de que VOCÊ está a fim dele.

O rosto dela ficou ainda mais vermelho, não sei como...

- Bom... Eu... Er... – Ela gaguejou.

- Não se preocupe, Nessie, eu juro não dizer nada a ninguém! – eu cruzei os dedos e os beijei.

Ela olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Te falaram sobre meu apelido.

- Oh, sim. Espero que não se importe.

- Não, tudo bem. Já estou acostumada... – Ela suspirou e continuou – Por favor, não pense na conversa que tivemos quando chegar em casa, eu não quero que meu pai ouça.

Olhei-a com confusão. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

- Como assim? – perguntei

- Meu pai tem um... Talento... Ele pode ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas... – Ela disse com pesar... Devia ser difícil ser uma adolescente normal quando seu pai podia ouvir qualquer pensamento que você tinha... Nunca poder mentir... Coitada...

- Oh... Isso explica aquela careta que ele fez pra mim...

- Por que ele fez uma careta pra você? – Ela me perguntou curiosa

- Bom, - eu fiquei um pouco sem graça – É que eu estava pensando em como você e o Jacob pareciam... Um casal... Aí ele olhou pra mim como se fosse me matar, e eu não entendi porquê.

- Meu pai é superprotetor.

- Se você fosse uma humana normal teria apenas cinco anos, é normal ele ter ciúmes. – Lembrei de meu próprio pai quando eu comecei a namorar um humano em Paris, na época eu acho que tinha sete anos, bom, se eu fosse humana _teria_ essa idade...

- Mas isso é ridículo... Eu... Eu realmente _amo _ o Jacob, e ele sempre me disse que o amor é um sentimento muito forte e muito bonito... Por que ele reprova o meu amor, se ele acha tudo isso?!

- Dê algum tempo a ele, ele vai entender. – Disse solidariamente, talvez eu pudesse ajudá-la com Jacob e, claro, com Edward. – Olha, eu prometo que vou te ajudar com isso, okay?

- É... É sério??

- Aham. – Eu sorri, ela deu um gritinho e em abraçou.

- Obrigado, Gabby! Você é demais!

Eu ri.

- Não há de quê.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

O resto dia passou bem depressa. Voltamos para a casa dos Cullen e dei um pouco de espaço para Nessie e Jacob, eu prometi que ia ajudá-los e cumpriria a minha promessa. Depois que Jacob foi embora, Nessie me explicou que Jacob morava numa reserva próxima a Forks, chamada La Push, lá havia mais alguns lobisomens, ela me falou de alguns, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared... E tinha mais alguns que ela não conhecia muito bem, fizemos uma festa do pijama lá, conversando sobre tudo, para nos conhecermos melhor.

De algum modo, nossa conversa nos levou ao passado de nossos pais. Ela me falou sobre como seus pais se conheceram e eu contei como os meus se conheceram.

- Então sua mãe era brasileira? – Ela disse fascinada, eu acenei.

- Eu me pareço muito com ela, tenho a mesma cor de pele, os cabelos, os olhos verdes, até mesmo o jeito de andar. A única herança genética que recebi do meu pai foi a minha metade vampira.

- Você morou no Brasil por quanto tempo?

- Bom, os primeiros três anos da minha vida morei no Rio de Janeiro com a minha mãe, mas depois ela ficou doente e morreu, depois que ela morreu, meu pai tomou conhecimento de ter uma filha e me levou para viver em Paris, nessa época eu tinha a aparência de uma garota de uns treze anos, eu fiquei com ele até meus oito anos e depois voltei ao Brasil, eu nunca gostei muito do frio da França.

Eu fiz uma pausa.

- Morei lá por uns dez anos, de vez em quando visitava meu pai, e me mudava muito, por causa da minha aparência, conheci todo o Brasil.

- Que lugar você mais gostou de morar?

- Hum... Fernando de Noronha, com certeza. – Disse lembrando – Era ótimo passar o dia deitada na areia da praia, ou nadando com os golfinhos...

- Uau... Deve ser ótimo...

- Aham...

- Mas você voltou para França, não foi?

- Sim, passei muito tempo em Fernando de Noronha, fui passar um tempo com meu pai e Louise...

- Gabby...

- O que?

- O aconteceu... ao seu pai? – Renesmee perguntou hesitante, eu fitei o chão tristemente, não queria lembrar, não quando tudo era culpa minha.

- Prefiro não falar nisso, Nessie...

- Tudo bem... quer dizer, você não tem, eu só estava um pouco curiosa... – Ela se desculpou.

Eu sorri amarelo.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos dormir agora, está tarde e vovó logo virá nos mandar dormir.

- Certo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Nessie foi para o quarto de hóspedes, e eu me deitei em minha cama.

Não demorou para que o cansaço me vencesse, e eu mergulhasse na inconsciência.

* * *

**N/A: So, eu nao tenho muito mais a dizer, soh q eu acho q as postagens vao demorar mais pq eu ñ to conseguindo terminar o cap 5 xD**

**Mas vamos ver né?**

**Anyways, deixem reviews e eu me decido =D**

**Bjus**

**Liligi-a-autora-chantagista!**


	4. C3

**N/A¹: Olá, pessoas, ha quanto tempo!Como faz realmente um tempão q não posto, vim att logo xD'**

**Nesse capítulo vcs vão entender o pq do nome da fic, (pra quem não sabe, forbbiden love significa "amor proíbido") e vão conhecer novos personagens. ^^**

**Sem mais spoiler por enquanto.**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Capítulo III – Escola: Uma caixinha de surpresas.**

_(POV da Nessie)_

Acordei naquele dia nublado radiante, era segunda-feira. Qualquer adolescente normal gemeria ao lembrar disse e cobriria o rosto com o travesseiro enquanto tentava dormir de novo, mas para mim era o dia mais emocionante da minha vida. Pela a primeira vez na vida eu ia para um colégio! E o melhor, meus pais não iriam, os moradores de Forks ainda deviam se lembrar deles, e seus rostos jovens não iriam passar despercebidos.

Saltei da cama e rapidamente me aprontei, desci e meus pais estavam na cozinha, papai lendo o jornal como sempre, e como sempre, mamãe fazia meu café. Cumprimentei os dois alegremente e me sentei na mesa para tomar meu café da manhã.

- Animada? – Minha mãe perguntou.

- Sabe que sim! – Respondi.

Meu pai riu ao meu lado.

- A maioria dos adolescentes se sentem desanimados quando vão para a escola.

- É, mas eles já vão à escola desde pequenos, eu não.

- Certo, querida, termine de comer, temos que levá-la até a casa de Carlisle, ele vai levar você e a Gabrielle para a escola.

- Okay. – Respondi simplesmente e continuei a comer.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

(_POV da Gabrielle)_

Segunda-feira. Outro dia, em outra escola para ir. Eu não estava muito animada, é claro que eu preferia ir à escola a ficar vagando sem rumo pela a casa dos Cullen ou pela a floresta, mas eu não me sentia com ânimo para enfrentar as mesmas aulas de novo. Poxa, eu já estive no segundo ano por décadas! Era bem cansativo!

Arrumei-me sem ânimo e desci, Esme prepara meu café da manhã novamente, mas dessa vez não havia tanta comida, na noite de Sábado eu disse a ela do que eu gostava, não queria que ela fizesse tanta comida para se estragar.

- Bom dia, Esme. – Saudei sentando-me.

- Bom dia, querida. – Ela me deu um beijo em minha testa. Eu não me importava, Esme era realmente carinhosa, e eu a devia muito. – Coma. Edward, Bella e Nessie devem estar chegando logo.

Eu assenti e comecei a comer algumas torradas e um copo de suco de laranja, o mais rápido que pude. Ouvi o carro se aproximar e terminei tudo o mais rápido que pude, depois subi e peguei minha mochila.

Quando desci novamente, Edward, Bella e Renesmee já estavam na sala com o resto da família que eu ainda não havia visto.

De repente todos os olhos se voltaram para mim.

- Bom dia – Cumprimentei, encarando o chão enquanto tentando esconder meu rosto vermelho.

- Está pronta para o primeiro dia de aula? – Renesmee perguntou animada.

- Como eu sempre estive nos últimos... Err... Anos...

Ela apenas sorriu e então Edward e Bella se aproximaram.

- Eu queria lhe acompanhar no seu primeiro dia de aula. – Bella disse e eu senti que esse era o momento família, então arranjei uma desculpa e saí da sala, mas mesmo assim, ouvi a conversa.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. – Nessie disse.

- Tome cuidado, Nessie – Edward disse enquanto dava um beijo estalado na testa dela – Há muitos humanos por lá.

- Eu tomarei papai. – Ela disse um pouco aborrecida. Provavelmente chateada pelo pai não confiar nela.

Edward suspirou

- A casa vai ficar muito vazia á tarde, sem você.

- Você pode superar.

E a cena foi seguida de mais abraços, mesmo não estando lá eu sabia. E nesse momento, eu senti um vazio no peito, sentia falta dos meus pais mais que tudo no mundo, mas o pior é que eles nunca iriam voltar...

- Seu avô levará vocês e a Gabrielle, apressem-se. – Bella disse. Certo, essa era minha deixa pra voltar para a sala.

- Já vamos? – Perguntei.

- Aham. – Nessie disse e Carlisle logo apareceu, eu não fui a única a ter a idéia de fugir do momento família.

- Vamos, meninas. – Carlisle disse e nós o seguimos.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

O sedã negro parou em frente À Forks High School, e nesse momento todos os olhares se voltaram em nossa direção, provavelmente estavam admirando o carro de Carlisle, incomum por aqui, ou todos estavam sabendo das novas garotas Cullen chegando, o que fez com que meu estômago revirasse, eu não queria ser o objeto de apreciação de todos os trezentos alunos daquela escola, embora eu soubesse que seria difícil ficar longe dos 'holofotes'.

Olhei para Nessie, e ela estava suando frio, nervosa com o primeiro dia de aula, — e, sem duvida, por todos os olhares daqueles adolescentes sobre nós — eu sorri para ela para deixá-la mais confiança, a escola não era tão ruim, e pra ela seria menos ainda já que era o seu primeiro dia.

- Pronta, Nessie? – Perguntei

Ela acenou, confirmando, mas não disse nada.

- Então, vamos.

Despedimo-nos de Carlisle e descemos do carro, esperamos ele se afastar para nos viramos para a entrada da escola, os adolescentes ainda nos olhavam esquisito, ora olhavam para Nessie, ora para mim — A diferença entre nós era visível, eu morena, ela branquinha, eu de cabelos lisos e negros, ela de cabelos core de cobre e cacheados, então como poderíamos ser parentes? — e isso me deixou impaciente para chegar à sala logo.

Respiramos fundo e fomos até a secretaria, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos nos olhou impressionada – Principalmente para Renesmee, com certeza lembrando de Edward — ela nos deu as boas-vindas, um horário, um mapa, e uma caderneta para cada uma, os professores teriam que assinar as cadernetas e deveríamos levá-las no final do dia.

- Ei, estamos em Química II juntas – Renesmee disse comparando nossos horários – E em Literatura e Francês!

- Que bom. – Eu sorri. - Qual a sua primeira aula?

- Biologia.

- Okay, a minha é história.

Guardamos nossas coisas em nossos armários e nos despedimos, nossas aulas ficavam em prédios diferentes. Eu não tive dificuldade em achar a minha sala, sempre fui boa com mapas — Nos primeiros anos que morei em Paris eu tive que usar muitos para achar os locais turísticos que eu queria visitar... O que foi? Garotas imortais também ficam entediadas!

Eu andava distraída pelas galerias da escola, a cena de Renesmee e os pais dela tocavam em minha cabeça, paralelamente, memórias de meus pais também me invadiam, e eu fiquei absorta em tudo aquilo, tão absorta que não notei mais nada a meu redor... Até que eu esbarrei em alguém e fui ao chão.

- Ai! – Resmunguei irritada.

- Me desculpe! – Uma Mão foi estendia para mim e eu agarrei sem nem menos olhar para o dono dela, mas eu sabia que era um homem, pela a voz.

Quando ergui meu rosto encontrei um par de olhos azuis marinhos me encarando. O rapaz que havia me derrubado — e me ajudado a levantar — era simplesmente lindo. Tinha os cabelos negros curtos, mas bagunçados que caiam sobre seus olhos azuis marinhos, e tinha a pele pálida, atrás dele estava uma garota que parecia ter a mesma idade que nós, ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor que também eram um pouco cobertos por um franjão, e tinha a pele muito pálida também, em contraste com sua roupa preta.

Mas o que fez com que minha respiração se tornasse descompassada, assim como meu ritmo cardíaco e fez com que eu começasse a suar frio foi o fato do cheiro do sangue daquele garoto ser tão... Apelativo... Parecia ser o melhor cheiro do mundo, e minha garganta começou a queimar com a sede que se apoderou de mim, mesmo que eu tivesse caçado há menos de uma semana.

- Você está bem? – O garoto perguntou. Sua voz parecia uma melodia linda, mas o cheiro de seu sangue estava sendo demais para mim, e o pior, é que eu não conseguia soltar minha mão da mão dele.

Não respondi, apenas tentei prender minha respiração pelo máximo de tempo possível.

- Eu acho que ela está passando mal. – A garota disse se aproximando de mim.

- Você está passando mal? – Ele perguntou, eu demorei um pouco para balançar minha cabeça negando.

- Tem certeza? Podemos te levar para a enfermaria. – A garota disse, eu não agüentei mais prender minha respiração e respirei fundo, como resultado minha garganta queimou dolorosamente.

- E-eu... Preciso ir. – Respondi de um fôlego só e saí dali o mais depressa possível

Entrei no prédio em que seria minha próxima aula e parei na porta, onde me apoiei, enquanto tentava recuperar meu fôlego. O que havia acontecido? Por que aquele cheiro era tão tentador? Eu teria que perguntar Carlisle o que aquilo significava. Eu fiquei algum tempo deliberando sobre o assunto ali e não notei a fila de alunos que se formou até um pigarro me trouxe de volta a realidade bruscamente.

- Hum-hum. Se não se importa de sair do meio, senhorita...

- Desculpe. – Eu murmurei e passei para o lado deixando a massa de adolescentes passarem pela a pequena porta e depois olhei para a pessoa que acabara de chamar minha atenção. Ele com certeza não era um aluno. – Me desculpe. – Eu repeti.

- Você deve ser a senhorita Cullen.

- É... Gabrielle... – Era difícil me acostumar com essa história de Gabrielle Cullen até pouco tempo atrás eu era chamada de Gabrielle Bouvié.

- Chegou cedo, está bem?

- Estou sim.

- Certo, então. Eu sou o professor Harry Baker. A aula vai começar entre senhorita Cullen.

- Tá...

Ele passou por mim e eu o segui pouco depois, felizmente ele não pediu que eu me apresentasse à turma, ele apenas assinou minha caderneta me deu boas vindas novamente.

-Sente-se ao lado da Srta. Burnett – O professor disse, eu olhei a sala a procura de um assento vazio, já que eu não sabia quem era a senhorita Burnett, a cadeira vazia devia estar ao lado dela, quando avistei um lugar vazios meus olhos logo correram para a pessoa sentada a o lado e congelei. Era mesma garoa de mais cedo. Ela tinha passado junto com os outros alunos? Eu não a havia visto entrar!

- Pode ir. – O professor me encorajou, provavelmente pensando que eu estava encabulada.

Eu andei de cabeça baixa até o lugar vazio, sentindo os olhares de todos na sala sobre mim, dei graças a Deus quando cheguei a minha cadeira e o professor chamou a atenção de todos.

- Oi, você está melhor? – Me virei para encarar a garota.

- Aham. – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

- Que bom. Eu sou Malena.

- Gabrielle, Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse, mas eu não poderia fazer isso, minha pele era muito quente, ela acharia que eu estou com febre.

- Ah, desculpe, minhas mãos estão saúdas. – Menti.

- Tudo bem. – Ela abaixou a mão. – Então, o que aconteceu com você lá fora?

- Ah, eu não sei. – Disse meio sem graça. – Acho que fiquei nervosa.

- Hum... O Shane ficou muito preocupado.

Oh, então o nome _dele_ é Shane.

- Então... Hum... O Shane é seu namorado?

- Ugh! Não! Nós somos meio-irmãos. – Ela balançou a cabeça. Quando o fez eu pude sentir o mesmo aroma que senti antes lá fora. O mesmo que Shane tinha. Menos intenso, claro, mas era o mesmo aroma tentador.

- Sério? – Ergui uma sobrancelha – Vocês não se parecem muito.

- É... Eu me pareço mais com a minha mãe, que morreu, ele e a Ana se parecem mais com nosso pai.

- Oh. – Eu percebi que ela estava um pouco triste, então tratei logo de mudar de assunto – Então, o que você acha dessa aula em particular?

Malena me olhou de um modo estranho, claro, não era a pergunta mais interessante, mas era com certeza melhor do que ficar naquele clima de tristeza!

- Honestamente, bem chata. – Ela disse sorrindo. Ufa, pelo menos funcionou.

Eu e Malena ficamos conversando pela maior parte da aula, embora eu estivesse preocupada com as notas — Não as minhas, eu já havia estudado aquilo centenas de vezes, mas com as de Malena —, conversávamos baixinho para que o professor não escutasse. O meu dia não estava sendo tão ruim até agora, eu me pergunto como o de Renesmee estava indo.

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

_(POV da Nessie)_

Certo, a minha primeira aula era de biologia. Respirei fundo várias vezes para me acalmar ou eu ia acabar como Jake quando nervoso — tremendo — e eu não queria que todos me olhassem como uma louca por estar daquele jeito. Segurei meus livros contra meu tórax e segui para a minha sala, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem ao ver que quando os adolescentes passavam olhavam para mim com curiosidade.

Ótimo, eu era a atração principal!

Resolvi esperar até que todos tivessem entrado aí eu entraria — Só esperava não conseguir problemas ao ser a ultima a entrar no meu primeiro dia de aula.

Quando não havia quase ninguém no corredor, resolvi entrar, a professora de Biologia era uma mulher alta de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Ela vestia um vestido azul marinho que ia até acima de seu joelho e usava um batom vermelho que destacava seus olhos. Quando me viu para ali, no meio da porta timidamente, mandou que eu entrasse gentilmente.

- Você deve ser uma das garotas Cullen. – Ela disse gentilmente.

- Sim, eu sou Nessie.

- Nessie? – Ela me olhou de um modo esquisito.

- Er... Renesmee, é que me chamam de Nessie por meu nome ser muito complicado.

- Oh, tudo bem. Meu nome é Stephanie está a caderneta para que eu assine? – Eu a entreguei a caderneta que me deram para ser assinada, ela assinou caprichosamente e me devolveu. – Seu lugar é ali, senhorita Cullen.

Meu lugar era na segunda fileira da esquerda, perto da janela, ao meu lado sentava um garoto. Ele era branquinho — Era de se esperar numa cidade chuvosa como essa — tinha cabelos tons diferentes de loiro — Alguns tinham cor de areia e outros um tom um pouco mais claro, como se ele tivesse feito luzes — que caiam sobre seus olhos azuis.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, percebi que ele me olhava de soslaio e fiquei um pouco incomodada. Eu realmente não gostava de ser o centro das atenções — Não de tanta gente, eu só estava acostumada com isso com a minha família, mas eu também não gostava — Joguei meu cabelo sobre o ombro pra evitar seu olhar e abri o livro na página que a professora falara.

- Hum-hum... – Acho que ele decidiu tomar alguma decisão. Bom, assim ele aparava de me encarar.

Virei meu rosto para encará-lo.

- Sim? – Perguntei.

- Oi, você é uma das garotas novas, não é? Renesmee, não é isso?

- Sim.

- Desculpe, eu ouvi você dizer à Srta. Roberts.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu sou Nick, prazer Renesmee.

- Muito prazer. – Eu sorri para ele.

A Srta. Roberts começou a escrever algo no quadro e eu me obriguei a prestar atenção, era apenas uma revisão sobre plantas, fácil. Ela escrevia e os alunos copiavam tudo no caderno, achei melhor fazer o mesmo, embora não tivesse dificuldade na matéria.

- E alguém lembra os principais minerais que as plantas precisam? – Srta. Roberts perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu e eu tive a impressão de que precisava responder. – Vamos lá, só cinco?!

- Er... – Levantei a mão, novamente todos os olhos se voltaram para mim.

_"Vamos lá Renesmee, concentre-se."_ – Pensei em pânico.

- Sim, Renesmee?

- Os minerais são Carbono, Hidrogênio, Oxigênio, Potássio, Enxofre, Ferro... Acho que já está bom.

- Muito bem, Renesmee. Vocês deviam aprender com sua colega – Ela disse aos outros alunos – É o primeiro dia dela aqui e já está brilhando.

Okay. Eu acho que foi um erro responder, mas é isso que se faz numa aula... Certo?

- Uau, Você é bem inteligente. – Me virei automaticamente para Nick, ele sorria encantado para mim, e eu não pude evitar, mas corei.

- Er... Obrigado.

- Acho que vou poder tirar vantagem disso. – Eu arregalei meus olhos, ele apenas riu. – Só se você me ajudar, claro? Eu não colaria de você nem nada do tipo.

- Oh! – eu exclamei. – Tudo bem, eu te ajudo.

- Então, qual sua próxima aula? – Nem precisei pensar muito, eu tinha uma memória muito boa, já sabia meu horário de cor e já havia decorado o mapa, também.

- Matemática II.

- A minha também. – O rosto dele se iluminou. – Aí, você quer almoçar comigo... Err... Quer dizer, com galera, sabe?

- Oh... Er... Não dá, eu vou almoçar com a minha... Er... Irmã...

- Você podia trazer ela.

- Eu não sei. Vou perguntar a ela aí eu te encontro no refeitório.

- Okay. – Ele parecia um pouco desapontado, mas eu não iria deixar Gabby sozinha, além do mais eu preferia ficar um pouco com alguém que eu já conhecia... Certo, não há muito tempo, mas que eu conheço melhor do que essa gente.

Quando a aula terminou Nick me disse que estava torcendo que minha 'irmã' aceitasse a proposta e nós nos encontrássemos no almoço, eu disse que ia tentar convencê-la, ele me deu um abraço, de despediu e foi para sua próxima aula. O resto do dia passou como um relâmpago, quando notei, já estava na hora do almoço!

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

_(POV do Shane)_

Eu não prestei atenção em nada do que os professores disseram nas aulas hoje. Minha mente havia se prendido àquela cena que aconteceu mais cedo.

Aquela garota parecia em estado de choque, ou algo do tipo, e, mesmo assim, parecia um anjo...

Não, não um anjo.

Anjos são puros, ela tinha um ar muito provocante para ser um anjo, uma deusa, talvez, a deusa mais linda que existia na face dessa Terra.

Eu estava sentado na mesa que eu geralmente sentava com Malena e Ana Paula, minhas irmãs. Hoje eu saí mais cedo da aula, o refeitório estava deserto, o que era bom, pois eu poderia pensar em paz, sem ter aquelas garotas me perturbando — Eu não era popular nem nada, mas sei por que algumas garotas gostavam de me amolar, e eu tinha que agir educadamente, mas hoje eu com certeza poderia mandá-las para o inferno, só quero pensar...

Aqueles olhos verdes ainda me encaravam em minha mente, ela tinha olhos tão bonitos, diferentes de qualquer garota daqui... Na verdade,_ ela_ era diferente de qualquer garota daqui. Nenhuma das garotas daqui tinha aquele tom de pele dourado, nem aqueles olhos ou aqueles lábios vermelhos — Ela era única.

Fiquei tão imerso em meus pensamentos, na memória de minha deusa, que não percebi que o refeitório começou a encher, minha atenção só foi tirada quando minha irmãzinha de 12 anos, Ana, sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você tá fazendo aquela cara. – Ana disse. Seu lindo rosto iluminando-se.

Minha irmã era muito parecida comigo, ela tinha longos cabelos negros e uma franja — que eu achava que estava grande demais e precisava de um corte—, tinha olhos castanhos, e na verdade, ela estava mais para uma garota de quinze anos e não de apenas doze, acho que ela puxou isso de mamãe, aparentava ser mais velha do que realmente era.

- Que cara, mocinha? – Perguntei bagunçando seu cabelo, ela afastou minha mão e fez um bico. – Não faz isso! – Ela ralhou e depois me respondeu – Você está fazendo a cara de intelectual, duh!

Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Oh, mesmo?

- Aham. Se você sentasse numa pedra e apoiasse o queixo na mão ficaria como aquela estátua, O pensador.

Eu sorri. Ela era muito inteligente, ela e a Malena me entendiam como ninguém, e eu também as conhecia muito bem, tínhamos uma ligação muito forte, principalmente eu e Malena, o que era bom, já tínhamos mães diferentes e tínhamos a mesma idade — Malena é apenas alguns meses mais velha que eu.

- Hey, parece que a Malena fez uma nova amiga. – Segui a vista de Ana até onde Malena estava e enrijeci. Era ela. A garota de mais cedo, a deusa.

Ela e Malena vinham conversando animadamente, como se já se conhecessem a vida inteira. As duas pararam no meio do salão e outra garota se aproximou, tinha cabelos cor de bronze e cacheados e a pele albina, a deusa falou alguma coisa e a garota que havia chegado apertou a mão de Malena. As três ficaram conversando ali por algum tempo e foram para a fila.

Elas continuaram a conversar na fila, e eu não podia ouvir por conta do barulho, quando pegaram seus almoços, Malena falou alguma coisa para a garota de olhos verdes, ela pareceu hesitante, falou alguma coisa com a garota ruiva e depois fez um sim com a cabeça. Logo, as três estavam vindo em nossa direção.

- Quem devem ser? – Ana perguntou, eu apenas fiz um gesto qualquer e ela não disse nada.

- Oi, Shane, oi Aninha. – Malena disse quando estava próxima o suficiente. – Essas são Gabrielle e Renesmee. – Ela apontou para cada uma das garotas.

O nome dela é Gabrielle. Soa como o nome de um anjo, mas não combina com uma deusa... Não, combina sim... Argh, não importa, combina com ela e qualquer maneira.

- Oi. – Gabrielle disse um pouco baixo e de um modo que demonstrava que ela estava completamente sem graça.

- Oi. Você está bem? – Perguntei me lembrando de mais cedo.

- Estou, só estava nervosa. – Ela respondeu.

- Hum... Desculpe, nem me apresentei. – Me levantei – Sou Shane Burnett.

- Gabrielle Bou... Er... Cullen. Essa é minha irmã, Nessie... Digo, Renesmee. – Ela disse um pouco atrapalhada, eu a achei ainda mais linda por não ser tão perfeita quanto parecia.

- Irmãs? – Ana perguntou com seu tom de incredulidade – Mas vocês não se parecem nem um pouco!

- Ana, por favor. – Eu disse, lançando-lhe um olhar feio. – Desculpem a minha irmã.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu sou adotada. – Gabrielle respondeu, e isso me comoveu.

- O que aconteceu com seus pais? – Ana perguntou.

- Meus pais morreram há pouco tempo. – Gabrielle respondeu. Senti meu peito apertar ao ver uma sombra de tristeza em seus belos olhos verdes.

- Opa, desculpe. – Ana disse constrangida – Acho que eu devia aprender a morder minha língua.

- Devia mesmo. – Concordei. – Então, Gabrielle e... Hã... Desculpe, não gravei seu nome. – Disse para a garota de cabelo cor de cobre.

- É Renesmee, mas chama de Nessie, é mais fácil pra lembrar. – A garota disse.

- Er... Tem certeza?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu confiante.

- Mas Nessie não é o nome do monstro daquele lago na Escócia? – Ana murmurou para mim, eu apenas murmurei um 'shh' em resposta.

- É sim. – Nessie disse para Ana. Ela não podia ter ouvido o que Ana sussurrou, podia? – Foi um... Er... Amigo meu que me apelidou assim.

Ana olhou para a mesa com as bochechas rosadas, ela realmente precisava ter que controlar a curiosidade.

- Então, garotas, sentem... – Eu disse apontando para as cadeiras vazias.

- Ah, bom, fica para outra vez. – Gabrielle disse – É que nós combinamos de sentar com um amigo da Nessie, sabe?

- Oh, tudo bem, eu entendo. – Respondi, mas na verdade estava um pouco desapontado pela resposta.

- Numa próxima vez, certo? – Malena perguntou.

- Claro. – As duas responderam em juntas.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês três. – Nessie disse.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Gabrielle disse.

- Até logo. – Respondi enquanto elas iam para o outro lado da sala, enquanto eu não perdia Gabrielle de vista. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Era isso que chamavam de 'amor à primeira vista'?

*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_--_*

_(POV da Gabrielle)_

Nunca me senti tão intrigada por mero humano. Juro. E olha que vivi entre diferentes tipos de humanos: Franceses metidos a besta, vagabundos, emos, os brasileiro (esses na maioria eram animados, afinal, não tinham do que reclamar!), roqueiros, patricinhas, aqueles que levam tudo para o lado religioso, os trabalhadores, humildes e os comuns.

Shane com certeza estava no grupo dos comuns. Mas algo nele _não _era comum, ele me atraia de um modo que nenhum homem jamais fez. E o sangue dele...

Bom, prefiro não comentar, geralmente prefiro alimento humano à sangue, principalmente se for sangue humano. Mas, honestamente, eu poderia jurar que pude sentir o _sabor_ do sangue dele, tão doce quanto o cheiro que ele exalava, tão irresistível...

Eu só podia estar ficando louca! Eu não sei se poderia ficar perto dele por muito mais tempo antes que eu cometa algum erro, um erro terrível.

No final do dia eu esperei Renesmee na porta do prédio para irmos até a secretária devolver os estúpidos caderninhos. Ela não demorou muito e seguimos rapidamente para o lugar apertadinho onde a mulher de cabelos cor de fogo nos esperava.

- Como foi o primeiro dia de aulas, garotas? – Ela perguntou simpática e eu sorri educadamente, mas Nessie parecia realmente feliz por ela ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Foi ótimo! – Nessie disse.

- Que bom. Até logo garotas.

Acenamos para ela e deixamos o prédio até a frente do colégio, tínhamos que esperar Carlisle chegar. Droga, eu espero que meu carro chegue logo do Brasil, não quero ficar pegando carona com Carlisle. Nada contra ele, é só que eu realmente não gosto de dar trabalho aos outros.

- Hey, o que você achou do Shane? – Nessie perguntou como quem não quer nada. Eu virei meu rosto para ela e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Por que a pergunta?

- É que eu tive a impressão que vocês já se conheciam, naquela hora em que a Malena nos apresentou à ele.

- Ah... Bom... – Eu disse um pouco sem graça – É uma longa história que eu prefiro contar quando chegarmos em casa. Preciso consultar Carlisle numa coisa...

Nessie franziu o cenho visivelmente confusa.

- Só confie em mim. – Eu disse.

- Okay...

Inspirei profundamente me lembrando do cheiro _dele,_ mas só então eu senti um outro cheiro — ou seria fedor? — e gemi.

- Jacob está vindo... – Disse em voz alta e o rosto de Renesmee se iluminou, depois ela farejou para ter certeza e seu sorriso se alargou.

- É sim! É o Jake! – Tenho certeza que se ela pudesse (ela não podia, pois acabaria pagando um mico.) ela estaria saltitando.

Não demorou muito para que um rabbit — Tá eu admito, eu entendo um pouco de carros... Papai tinha uma garagem cheia deles... — estacionasse em frente ao portão e o rosto de Jacob surgisse por detrás do vidro.

- Querem uma carona?

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – Nessie perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... Acho que não vai ser muito difícil juntar os dois.

- Eu vim pegar você e a garota bronzeada ali. – Ele apontou para mim – Avisei para a sua família.

- Cuidado com o que fala Jacob Black. – Eu disse enquanto me aproximava. Credo! Esse cheiro de cachorro molhado dele parecia duas vezes mais forte. – Eu sou igual a planta carnívora.

- O que? Você come insetos? – Ele sorriu da piada boba que fez e eu também sorri.

- A não ser que você se considere um...

Ele riu novamente.

- Como foi seu dia de aula? – Ele perguntou docemente à Renesmee. Eca. Muito meloso para assistir.

- Ah, foi indescritível! – Ela respondeu.

- Então, mostre. – Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas no segundo seguinte, Renesmee ergueu a mãe tocou o rosto de Jacob, ele fechou os olhos e logo os abriu. – Parece bem interessante. – Ele fez uma careta e disse – Mas não gostei do modo que aquele garoto falou com você...

- Ah, o Nick parece ser legal.

Nick? O garoto com quem almoçamos? Peraí, o que é que eu to perdendo?

- Hum- hum... – Pigarreei. – Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Ah, esqueci de dizer... – Nessie murmurou – Bom, lembra quando eu falei que meu pai tinha um talento incomum?

Eu assenti.

- Bom, eu também tenho... Posso mostrar minha lembranças aos outro.

- Oh...

- Garotas, não acho que o portão da escola seja o local mais adequado para falar sobre isso. – Jacob sussurrou, mas eu o ouvi perfeitamente e tenho certeza que Nessie também.

Então a porta de trás do rabbit abriu e de lá saiu um outro garoto — Tão alto e forte quanto Jacob, mas, com certeza, mais novo que ele. — Ele sorria alegremente e seus olhos brilhavam, mesmo que não houvesse um motivo aparente. Ele parecia simplesmente... Feliz... E para minha infelicidade, o cheiro de cachorro molhado se duplicou, o que significava que ele também era um lobismomem.

- Vocês vão ficar aí, ou vão entrar logo nesse carro? – O garoto perguntou.

- Cala a boca, Seth. – Jacob disse – Eu ainda nem contei as garotas...

- Oh... – Seth se surpreendeu – Okay... Hum... Desculpa... Oi, Renesmee!

- Oi, Seth. – Nessie cumprimentou. – Do que vocês estão falando?

- Vamos levá-las à La Push! – Jacob disse. Nessie abraçou Jacob e logo entrou no carro no banco do passageiro...

Eu estava me perguntando uma série de coisas... Primeiro: Por que, afinal de contas, Jacob resolveu aparecer aqui? Segunda: Por que a Nessie não me falou sobre a habilidade dela? Terceiro e completamente sem importância: Por que aquele garoto tinha vindo com Jacob e estava no banco de trás? Hum... Suspeito...

- Vamos, Gabrielle. – Jacob me chamou. Ele entrou no lado do motorista e eu me sentei atrás e então descobri a resposta para minha terceira pergunta.

Seth era muito grande. Muito grande mesmo, assim como Jacob. De modo que os dois não poderiam ir na frente e eu tinha que ir espremida ao lado do Seth.

- Oi, você é a Gabrielle, não é? – Ele disse alegremente.

- Sou. E você é o Seth. – Ele assentiu feliz. Droga, toda aquela alegria dele estava me deixando nervosa. Afinal, quem podia sorrir tanto num lugar como Forks?!

- Sim! Muito prazer. – Ele estendeu a manopla para mim e eu a apertei... Felizmente a pele dele era mais quente que a minha e ele já devia saber o que eu sou de qualquer maneira, então não tinha porque me conter.

- Então, onde fica La Push? – perguntei me sentindo deslocada. Nessie se virou para me encarar.

- La Push fica a poucos quilômetros de Forks, é uma reserva indígena.

Uma reserva indígena? Ergui uma sobrancelha. O que iríamos fazer numa reserva indígena?

- Mas nós estamos indo dar uma volta pela praia, não é, Jake? – Nessie perguntou e _Jake_ logo respondeu que sim. Nossa, eu ia demorar me acostumar com isso... Mas voltando ao assunto. Senti meu corpo de aquecer ao ouvir a palavra 'praia', nossa, eu estava com tanta saudade do Brasil, pelo menos tem uma praia por aqui por perto, eu posso ir pra lá de vez em quando...

- Praia, uau! – eu disse animada.

- Hum... Achei que vocês fossem gostar. – Jacob disse.

- É, isso vai ser ótimo, cachorrinho...

Jacob riu e esperei ansiosamente para que chegássemos à La Push.

* * *

**N/A²: Bom, as coisas andam muito lentas com essa fic (para não dizer q elas estão completamente paradas, o q não é tão verdade), eu estou com pouco tempo para escrever todas as minhas fics e esta aqui está inclusa. Como eu acho q a história vai ser muito grande ela está me dando um pouquinho de trabalho para continuar. Vou tentar terminar as mais curtas primeiro e depois continuo as mais longa**

**Então, nesse capítulo apareceram alguns personagens novos: Shane, Malena, Ana Paula, Nick, etc. etc. Malena é uma amiga minha daqui do (**_Maah-chan/full destiny_**) e como ela sempre arranja um espacinho para me colocar nas fics dela, resolvi colocar ela em minha fic. Ela será muito importante na história, acreditem. ^^**

**E a Ana Paula (ou na maioria das vezes, só Ana mesmo) também é uma grande amiga do (**_ana masen cullen_**). Eu também devo atribuir a ela uma tarefa importante na fic *-***

**Mas enfim, só queria pedir para aqueles qadd a fic aos favoritos/story alert/author alert para deixar reviews, ok? Reviews sempre me deixam animada a escrever mais. Eu sei q parece repetitivo isso, mas simplesmente é verdade. Quando eu vejo q alguém está realmente aproveitando a história eu fico com vontade de escrever mais.**

**O próximo capítulo sai de acordo com a aprovação. Como meu estoque de capítulos dessa fic está acabando, vou dificultar um pouco as coisas, ou seja, dependendo dos reviews, o capítulo sai.**

**That's all.**

**Bjiim**

**Liligi-chantagista-e-sem-inspiração-nem-tempo.**


	5. C4

**Capítulo IV – La Push**

A viagem até La Push foi mais calmo do que eu havia imaginado. Nada de momentos melosos entre Nessie e Jacob — atribuí isso à platéia, mas também poderia ser por que Jacob não queria ter a garganta dilacerada por Edward — a única coisa que não manteve a viagem monótona foi Seth.

Ele falava animadamente e me fazia perguntas sobre o Brasil e a França — aparentemente Jacob havia feito fofoca. — E eu respondi, para a minha surpresa, muito alegre. Eu até gostava de me lembrar dos anos que passei no Brasil, gostava principalmente de me lembrar de Carla, minha engraçada, inteligente e adorável amiga. Ela foi minha amiga enquanto eu cursava o segundo no ano passado.

Ela tinha queda pelo Rodrigo, que tinha uma queda pro mim, e eu realmente me sentia mal quando ele dava toda a atenção para mim e ela ficava toda pra baixo — Claro que disfarçava, mas eu percebia, e ele não.— E de certa forma, Seth me lembrava um pouco dela, claro que ela não era tão otimista quanto ele, e nem falava tanto, mas eles se pareciam para mim.

- Cara, dizem que o Brasil é paraíso. A Bella e o Edward passaram a lua-de-mel lá, não foi, Nessie?

- Aham.

- Sério? Onde? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. Vampiros sob o sol ardente do Brasil? Isso _com certeza _não passaria despercebido.

- Numa ilha, perto do Rio de Janeiro.

- Oh. – Muito especifico.

- Onde você morava mesmo?

- Rio de Janeiro. – Eu disse. – Pena que eu não conheci o Edward e a Bella antes.

- É, mas acho que seria difícil. Eles ficaram na ilha Esme, é privada, sabe?

- Ah, tá. – Uau. Uma ilha só pra eles.

- E como é o Rio de Janeiro? – Seth perguntou. Seus olhos brilhando de interesse. Okay, esse jeito dele agir às vezes me assustava.

- Hum... Bom, ensolarado, cheio de gente, praias, sabe?

- Uau. Algum dia eu gostaria de ir lá... – Ele disse imaginando o Rio de Janeiro com a pouca descrição que dei. Ele agia como uma criança sonhadora. E na verdade, eu não saberia especificar quantos anos Seth tem, os lobisomens também não envelhecem e o rosto de Seth é, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto jovem demais e um tanto maduro demais para seu caráter.

Eu sorri e fiquei imersa em meus pensamentos, já que Seth pareceu bastante ocupado imaginando.

Para a felicidade de todos naquele carro — Que estava incrivelmente apertado — os curtos 24 km de Forks até La Push passaram rapidinho, depois de um curto tempo Seth continuou a me fazer perguntas, enriquecendo a imagem que tinha em sua mente de meu amado país ele até me fez rir algumas vezes quando supunha algo que não er bem verdade e eu admito que me diverti com o garoto lobisomem.

Quando o Rabbit de Jacob fez uma curva longa eu pude sentir o cheiro salgado do mar, pude ouvir passos sobre as calçadas, as pessoas conversando, as gaivotas voando sobre a água atrás de algum alimento e tudo isso apenas se intensificando.

Logo pude ver a água escura mas cintilante, a faixa de areia cinza e molhada e as pedras coloridas e troncos de arvores além de várias ilhas que dançavam por trás desse belo cenário, não pude evitar e sorri.

- A Primeira Praia. – Seth disse notando minha expressão enquanto fitava a praia – Existem outras duas aqui em La Push.

- É lindo... Claro, não é tão lotada ou cheio de barracas como as do Rio, mas tem sua beleza própria.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que alguém vai passar o dia estirada na areia da praia. – Jacob debochou, eu apenas sorri pronta para rebater... E de uma forma bem diferente.

- Bem, Jacob – Eu disse – eu vou sim, mas você com certeza vai estar mais ocupado com outras coisas.

Jacob estacionou o carro em frente a uma casinha de madeira vermelho desbotado e então me inclinei um pouco para frente, ficando entre ele e Renesmee.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele perguntou.

- Hey, Nessie, lembra de mais cedo quando você me falou do seu 'talento'? Então, eu tenho um também.

Os três pares de olhos se viraram para mim curiosos, eu sorri e toquei a testa de Jacob — Assim só ele veria o que era a minha habilidade — fechei meus olhos e me concentrei no meu joguinho. Jacob arregalou os olhos enquanto assistia ao que eu lhe mostrava em sua mente.

- Gabrielle? Jacob? – Nessie chamou ansiosa. Ela devia querer saber qual era meu dom. Eu abri meus olhos e sorri marotamente. Jacob ainda estava com os olhos arregalados, mas agora sua boca estava ligeiramente escancarada e suas bochechas avermelhadas por baixo do tom cobre de sua pele.

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez? Jacob, me fale. – Renesmee pediu, mas Jacob apenas virou o rosto enquanto ficava ainda mais vermelho – Alguém poderia, por favor, me explicar o que aconteceu? – Ele disse um pouco aborrecida.

É, acho que ela deve saber.

- Nessie, o que eu fiz foi criar uma ilusão. – Respondi a sua pergunta.

- Ilusões? – Ela piscou tentando assimilar o que eu lhe dissera.

- Ilusões para qualquer pessoa que esteja num raio de um quilômetro, ou para apenas uma pessoa, contanto que eu tenha algum contato com ela. As minhas ilusões são bem realistas – olhei de esguelha para Jacob que ainda estava olhando para o lado oposto – e podem durar até 36 horas dependendo da minha vontade.

- E o que você mostrou ao Jacob?

Meu sorriso se alargou.

- Desculpe, Renesmee, mas esse é o nosso _segredinho, _não é, Jake? – Um espasmo passou pelo corpo de Jacob enquanto eu via o vermelho em suas bochechas se intensificarem de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes.

Renesmee fez um bico de frustração. Ela queria saber o que eu havia mostrado a Jacob, mas não acho que eu vá contar para ela.

- Foi isso que você quis dizer com 'planta carnívora'? – Seth perguntou.

- Aham. Eu posso enganar os outros, atraí-los para minha armadilha.

- Uau, me lembre de nunca irritá-la.

Eu ri.

- Ok.

Eu não havia notado o homem sobre a cadeira de rodas parado na varanda até que ele chamou Jacob.

- Billy. – Seth disse. Eu ergui minha sobrancelha. – Pai do Jacob.

- Oh.

- Billy, está esperando, vamos. – Jacob pegou a mão de Renesmee e a guiou até onde seu pai estava. Eu e Seth saímos logo atrás, eu realmente estava mais tentada a ir para a praia do que ir para aquela casa onde o cheiro de cachorro molhado devia ser bem mais intenso.

Senti meu estômago revirar... Cara, seria pior do que ir no carro do Jacob... Pelo menos as janelas estavam abertas... Chegamos todos juntos à varanda da pequena casa, Billy estava sentando em uma cadeira de rodas olhando severamente para Jacob.

- Jacob, eu não havia lhe dito para arrumar o seu quarto antes de ir à Forks?!

Jacob virou os olhos.

- Qual é pai, eu não mais dezesseis anos.

- Tem razão. Parece ter bem menos mentalmente. – Eu dei um risinho abafado. Nessa parte eu concordava plenamente.

- Hunf... – Jacob bufou. – Eu não pareço nada. É que eu estava com pressa para pegar as garotas.

- Do jeito que você dirige rápido você podia ter saí daqui três minutos antes do horário escolar acabar e já estaria na porta antes que elas pudessem sair.

- Bom, _isso_ é verdade.

Billy virou-se em minha direção.

- Então você é a filha do amigo de Carlisle. – Ele afirmou – Como se chama, mocinha?

- Gabrielle. – Respondi educadamente.

- Sim, sim.

- Fala aí, Ela é muito linda, né? – Seth disse enquanto passava seu enorme braço por meus ombros.

- Pára, Seth! – Eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas ligeiramente coradas.

- Ué, eu tô falando a verdade.

Billy riu sonoramente.

- Entrem, garotas. Vão querer algo? Renesmee? Gabrielle?

- Não, obrigado. – Eu e Nessie respondemos em uníssono.

- deixa pra lá, pai – Jacob disse – Nós estamos indo para a praia.

- Hum... Não demorem, ok?

- Tá.

Deixei Jacob e Nessie passarem na minha frente. Eu realmente não tinha vontade de ouvir a conversa deles. Seth também ficou para trás, ou estava esperando por mim, ou fazendo a mesma coisa que eu. Quando eles estavam suficientemente longe para que não notassem que ficamos para trás de propósito, virei meu rosto na direção de Seth e ergui a sobrancelha.

- E aí, pro que está parado aí? – Perguntei.

- E você? – Ele replicou.

- Eu realmente não quero assistir um "Romeu e Julieta" ao vivo. – Fiz uma careta. Eu sei, isso é muito infantil da minha parte, mas o que eu posso fazer? Romances açucarados demais fazem meu estômago embrulhar. – Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu prefiro não sair de perto do Jacob e da Nessie quando eles estão juntos. Antes que o Jacob me expulse, claro. – Ele riu e passou o enorme braço sobre meus ombros. Honestamente, perto do Seth me sinto uma criança.

- Okay, então é melhor irmos. – Eu disse, ele concordou com a cabeça e seguimos atrás do casal.

* * *

Jacob nos levou para uma parte meio distante da praia, então pegou algumas toras e acendeu a fogueira. As cores que o fogo assumia eram impressionantes. Fiquei fascinada naquela beleza que nem parei para pensar o porquê daquelas cores. Não estava muito frio, mas todos nós nos reunimos ao redor da fogueira, Nessie e Jacob sentados em um tronco de árvore, eu e Seth em outro.

Nessie casualmente fez uma pergunta à Jacob sobre o bando, — Eu me surpreendi ao saber que havia outros catorze lobisomens por aqui. É. Meu nariz irá sofrer bastante. — E assim, uma conversa sobre as ultimas aventuras e de seus outros companheiros começou.

Eu estava me sentindo deslocada. Eu detestava ficar deslocada durante um diálogo, acabei me irritando, pedi licença e comecei a andar sem rumo pela faixa de terra cinza da praia. O som das ondas se quebrando distantes nas pedras, as gaivotas voando, o vento salgado, tudo isso me fez sentir mais confortável. Sem me importar muito com minhas roupas – Quem se importaria seria Alice, antes de sair para o colégio ela fez um discurso sobre moda e rejeitou minhas roupas, mas, exatamente como os críticos da bela Paris, eu não dei a mínima. — me deitei na areia e tirei meu sapato.

A água tocava meu pé e isso estava me tentando a tirar o resto da roupa e entrar ali. Provavelmente a água não estaria muito fria para mim, mas eu provavelmente teria que voltar para casa no carro de Jacob, e acho que ele teria um AVC se eu entrasse lá toda molhada.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a murmurar alguns trechos de uma musicas que eu adorava: The cape of storms de um cantor japonês chamado Hyde. Eu sei que a música não é lá muito atual, mas eu realmente gosto desta musica, principalmente porque é exatamente como eu estou me sentindo ultimamente,

- So where do I sail? A ship Loosing control. My cries swallowed up, lost in the You'll never notice  
The colour of sin just as the storm clouds close in ….It's dark. Here in the shadows I am pursued until the ends of the earth…Embraced.

Fiz uma pequena pausa e continuei

- You know completely the taste of sin… Melting sweet in your mouth….Like chocolate…A moment of pleasure You are fulfilled….But every dream has its time to die. – Nao sei porque, mas esse trecho me lembrou do Shane…

- Ai Meu Deus… Eu preciso falar com Carlisle sobre isso. – Murmurei para mim mesma. - Não é normal...

"Mas o que na vida _é _normal? _Eu_ não sou normal. Não pode se dizer que se acha muitos meio-vampiros por aí..." – Suspirei pesadamente.

* * *

(POV do Shane)

Quando eu saí do prédio de Química não vi sinal algum de Gabrielle. Que droga, passei a tarde todo ansioso para vê-la de novo, mas não a vi. Malena e Ana Paula logo me encontraram no estacionamento, Malena lia algum livro que ela deve ter comprado no fim de semana — _outro_ livro que ela comprou no fim de semana – e Ana vinha ouvindo musica.

"Linkin Park, com certeza." – Pensei observando o ritmo de sua cabeça e de seu passo.

- Oi. – As duas disseram em uníssono e entraram no meu Land Rover de segunda mão. Como sempre, Ana correu e entrou no banco da frente, por alguma razão desconhecida por mim, ela adorava meu carro. Ou melhor, ela adorava qualquer Land Rover. Malena não se importou em ir no banco de trás, ela estava muito distraída 'devorando' seu livro, provavelmente ela o terminaria antes do jantar.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, exceto por Ana que às vezes cantava alguns trechos de _In the end_... Às vezes eu me pergunto porque eu fui viciá-la em Linkin Park.

Eu só espero poder encontrá-la logo. Eu não sei por que, mas ela parecia ser um imã e eu um pedaço de metal atraído pelo imã.

Eu só espero que, pelo menos, ela esteja pensando em mim...

* * *

(POV da Gabrielle)

O cheiro convidativo do sangue de Shane ainda estava vívido em minha memória, tanto quanto seus olhos azuis — Tenho que admitir que não sei qual me atrai mais: o sangue ou os olhos dele. — Eu sabia que eu seria forte por tempo suficiente para agüentar aquele aroma, eu _tinha _que falar com Carlisle, o que era impossível enquanto estamos em La Push. Eu sei que poderia correr até Forks, mas Carlisle estaria no hospital de qualquer maneira e eu não queria incomodá-lo lá.

Okay, acho que eu já tive tempo sozinha o suficiente por hoje.

Voltei para a fogueira, Jacob estava fritando algum peixe e estava todo molhado, o que obviamente indica que e ele quis impressionar Nessie.

- Hey, Gabrielle, está com fome? – Jacob disse ao me ver para a poucos metros de distancia parecendo uma idiota.

- É, um pouco. – Não era mentira. Eu realmente estava com um pouco de fome.

- Senta-se e sirva-se, madame. – Jacob disse brincalhão, fazendo ma pequena reverencia.

- Bobão. – Eu disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Era muito fácil se sentir a vontade perto do Jacob.

Sentei-me ao lado de Seth no tronco caído, Ele me passou um pedaço generoso do peixe.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci, afinal eu não era nenhuma mal-educada.

É, tirando o cheiro de cachorro que estava no peixe, até que estava bom. Foi bom enganar meu estômago, porque só aquele peixe não ia acabar com a minha fome.

- Hey, Gabrielle, Eu, o Jacob e o Seth estamos planejando Caçar sexta-feira, você quer vir?

- Caçar... – Ecoei.

É, era uma boa idéia. Eu não sei se agüentava muito tempo perto do Shane e eu ainda prometi à Malena que eu iria almoçar com eles. Má idéia.

- É, vai ser bom.

- Ótimo, espero que você goste de caçar de noite! – Jacob disse.

- Não se preocupe, Jacob, eu costumava caçar durante a noite no Brasil... Sabe como é, sol o tempo todo pode atrapalhar um pouco, ainda mais se os humanos estiverem por perto.

- Hum, deve ser perita em caçadas noturnas.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E do que você gosta?

Com essa eu fiquei confusa.

- Como assim?

- O que você prefere? Veado, leões da montanha, ursos...

- Tanto faz. – Dei de ombros. – Eu só preciso me alimentar.

- A comida humana que não está funcionando tão bem assim? – Jacob perguntou.

"Está mais para que minha parte vampira deseja sangue mais do que minha parte humana deseja qualquer outro alimento. Na verdade, minha parte vampira só deseja um único tipo de sangue." – Eu pensei, mas não disse aquilo alto. Eram meus problemas, eles não tinham nada a ver com isso.

- Não, não é nada disso. – Eu assegurei. – Eu só sinto falta.

Sorri timidamente. Não que fosse uma completa mentira. Fazia semanas que eu não caçava e eu precisava disso. Ainda mais agora.

- Okay, então.

* * *

Ficamos cerca de uma hora na praia apenas rindo das piadas de Jacob e Seth... Huh... O que havia com esses lobos? Sempre tão bem humorados, como se não houvesse com o que se preocupar. Bem, para eles não _devia_ haver nada com o que se preocupar. Afinal eles não tinham que ir ao colégio, não tinham que se preocupar com os vampiros mais próximos invadindo suas terras, nem nada do tipo. Só comer, patrulhar e dormir.

Uau. Que vida boa. Por que eu não sou meio _lobisomem?_

Depois de estar frio o suficiente, voltamos para a casa do Black, para a nossa surpresa havia convidados quando chegamos. Convidados grandes, seminus, e... _Fedorentos. _Ugh. Mais lobisomens.

Revirei meus olhos. Meu nariz ainda sofreria por mais um tempo. Vai levar _muito _tempo para me acostumar com isso.

- Hey, Jake, Seth, Nessie! Vocês trouxeram a nova garota Cullen. – Meu estômago deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus. Até mesmo _aqui_ eu motivo de fofoca. Maravilhoso. Eu queria me enterrar e nunca mais sair de lá.

- Pessoal essa é a Gabby.

_Gabby!_ Ótimo! Eu e o lobinho estávamos íntimos agora. Huh...

Depois que Jacob terminou sua frase, vários daqueles lobos se amontoaram perto de mim e se apresentaram. Eu tentei ser o mais gentil possível, mas o cheiro... Eu estava começando a ficar tonta.

- Hey, rapazes, dêem um pouco de espaço a ela. – Seth disse, eu agradeci mentalmente por sua interferência. O cheiro se espalhou um pouco, alguns dos rapaz foram para a cozinha enquanto outro sentavam no sofá (Eu estava surpresa que aquele sofá não havia cedido com o peso de dois adolescentes enormes sentados ali), outros sentaram no chão mesmo, e então uma garota entrou na sala.

Ela era tão alta quanto qualquer um dos rapazes ali, tinha a pele cor de cobre e os cabelos negros e curtos que caiam ao lado de seu rosto belo. Mas sua expressão não combinavam com a sua beleza, ela olhava de mim para Renesmee e de Renesmee de volta para mim com um olhar de desprezo que eu realmente não apreciei.

- Leah, essa é a Gabrielle. Lembra que o Jake falou dela? – Seth disse alegremente, mas a garota — Leah— não mudou sua expressão.

- Hum... Ela definitivamente não é uma vampira completa. – A expressão a garota não mudou.

- Não liga para a minha irmã, Gabby — Seth disse — Ela é assim mesmo.

- Sua irmã? – Eu perguntei incrédula.

- É, tem algum problema com isso? – Leah perguntou áspera.

- Er... Não, é só que...

- É só que o que?

- Você e o Seth são... Opostos.

- Hunf. – Leah bufou e voltou para a cozinha. Suspiro. Será que eu podia ter agido como uma idiota ainda pior?

- Não esquenta, Gabrielle, A Leah é sempre rabugenta, não é sua culpa.

- Tá...

- Então garota bronzeada, já quer voltar? – Jacob perguntou. Num gesto extremamente infantil, mostrei-lhe a língua.

- Pode ser. Está tudo bem com vocês, Nessie?

- Claro. Eu tenho que fazer meu dever de casa, de qualquer jeito.

- Então vamos. – Jacob disse tirando as chaves do Rabbit de seu bolso.

**N/A: Heey, pessoas.**

**Bem, depois de MUITO tempo, aqui estou com atualização. E a última do ano dessa fic ^^' A verdade é que não tenho tido inspiração alguma para continuá-la e não sei se conseguirei, mas juro que vou tentar.**

**Bem, obrigados aos meus leitores que acompanharam a história por todo esse tempo! Feliz 2010 para vocês :D**

**Beijoos**

**Liligi**

**

* * *

**

**x** Faça suas perguntas! :D (apague os espaços): http: // www . formspring . me / liligi

**x** Follow me?: www. twitter. com / LiligiB


End file.
